


A Fine Medley

by UnshoddenShipper



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, Boffins - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, M/M, everybody stays together, fem!Bilbo, mentioned Knitted Axes, prompt list, rated for tiny sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshoddenShipper/pseuds/UnshoddenShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 one-word prompts filled with 50 little moments in the life of Bilba Baggins. Takes place in the same AU as The Silver Fox, but stand fine on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Medley

1\. Threat  
“If you carry on like this I will leave you! I swear I will!”

2\. Empire  
The statue rose four stories in the air and Bilba didn’t think it looked a thing like Thorin.

3\. Falter  
Bofur tried asking her to stay, but the words never sounded right in his head.

4\. Compliment  
He compared her freckles to stars in the sky one night, and she wondered if he’d been drinking. He hadn’t.

5\. Glass  
The first time Bilba had seen stained glass, it was so intricate and breathtakingly beautiful she had tears in her eyes. Shortly thereafter, she came home to find Bofur had replaced the window above their bed with it.

6\. Honor  
Dwarves had expectations and rules about lovemaking. But spending time amongst them he realized that, while hobbits were proper, they treated sex with the same respect dwarves did Mahal.

7\. Work  
Combining their share of the treasure, they had the right to 1/7th of the wealth of Erebor. It was more money than they could use if they spent the rest of their lives building castles. He built a toyshop, and she continued tutoring.

8\. Jealous  
Bilba knew Bofur loved her, but that didn’t stop the twisting, slithering feeling in her belly when he spoke to flirtatious Dwarf women.

9\. Strings  
She was knitting a lovely pink cap when news came that Primula and Drogo had drowned.

10\. Guess  
Bilba was considered reigning champion at riddles, but Oin had her stumped with this one.

11\. Innocence  
They stood together kneading soft dough, and Ori shot a look over his shoulder before he leaned in close and regaled her with his latest Dwalin-centric escapade.

12\. Dispose  
“Composting” was a new term to the Ri family, but soon enough Bilba had them separating their trash into what could and could not be used in a box garden.

13\. Blaze  
Something sparked when he laughed at his own joke, and Bilba was suddenly paying attention.

14\. Neglect  
She had a sinking feeling that in their absence all the flowers had died. But when they walked up to the gate, they found Bifur weeding.

15\. Quake  
Bilba shook and cried out, again and again, and Bofur kept their momentum.

16\. Rise  
She stood alone on the mountaintop, wind grabbing her curls and clothes, staring at the world sprawled out so invitingly before her.

17\. Quarrel  
The moment Bilba realized they were honestly fighting over dishes, was the moment it sank in she was married.

18\. Brood  
Bilba had never especially wanted children of her own. Not to mention between her tutoring and Bombur’s offspring, there were always kids around. But, when the opportunity presented itself… she supposed one more couldn’t hurt.

19\. Effort  
Bilba taught Bofur to read Westron, and reading books aloud with Frodo was excellent practice for him.

20\. Below  
Until she stood before Smaug, it had never occurred to Bilba that maybe everything else wasn’t big. Maybe she was just very small.

21\. Solve  
“A beehive!” She crowed and Oin still shook his head no.

22\. Rest  
She lay on her back, arms splayed out, watching light filter through the leaves. 

23\. Soon  
She stood on her tip-toes giving Bofur a warm hug, then grazed her teeth along his earlobe and left him reeling.

24\. Listen  
Bilba, like all hobbits, could hear a Big Person’s footsteps from a mile off. This added to her distaste with Gandalf being able to appear and disappear without her noticing.

25\. Haze  
Smoking her pipe was like an extension of herself. When she was relaxed, the smoke was lazy and soft. And when she was upset, it choked people.

26\. Excite  
These days Bilba loved surprises. So when she forgot things and found them again, it was like giving a surprise to herself.

27\. Verbal  
Bilba was a passionate linguist, and as an elderly lady she would switch between languages as she spoke just to enjoy the sound.

28\. Fragment  
Bofur hummed a little tune as he brushed her hair.

29\. Inert  
So exhausted and emotionally drained was she, Bilba let him pick her up and take her to bed.

30\. Classic  
Sting felt familiar in her hand and she twirled it once.

31\. Unfold  
The thrilling saga of Dwalin and Ori making their relationship public continued.

32\. Wrap  
Bofur had a problem with spiders after the quest, and Frodo thought they were innocent bystanders so it was up to Bilba to remove them from the smail.

33\. Strange  
They were a bizarre and blended family, spanning the 13 dwarves of the quest, their partners and all their children. But it was fire-forged and it was theirs.

34\. Swift  
She rushed forward, bare feet digging into the earth and brought her blade down _ruthlessly_. 

35\. Animal  
Hobbits gave kittens to newlyweds. Dwalin never put it down.

36\. Jagged  
Bilba remembered goblin teeth long after it was over.

37\. Leave  
The first time had been hard. This time she couldn’t do it.

38\. Fit  
When they laid in bed together, everything was good.

39\. Rip  
Paperwork can be redone but the guilty look on Gimli’s face needed reassuring.

40\. Ashes  
Bilba didn’t know people burned bodies until after the battle.

41\. Friend  
Bilba and Dwalin went from having absolutely nothing in common to eating cookies and discussing weapon techniques.

42\. Sex  
Bilba sat astride him, rocking slowly, fingers laced at the nape of his neck. Breathing. Both their eyes squeezed shut, nuzzling each other, Bofur tightened his arms around her. He clutched her skin with his fingertips and _groaned_.

43\. Measure  
Frodo asked Bofur if he loved the boy “this much” and spread out his little arms. Bofur showed the lad a map of Middle Earth and explained how long it took to get from Forlindon to the Sea of Rhun.

44\. Seasons  
Looking at old sketches from the quest, Bilba marveled at how different everybody looked.

45\. Need  
She didn’t need Bofur to be satisfied with her own life. But she did want him.

46\. Children  
Frodo ran up and hugged her with all his might. Holding him in her arms, she marveled at how the most important thing in the whole world could be so small.

47\. Needle  
She thought she’d been crazy to get the piercings. But this tattoo?!

48\. Linger  
They always kissed just longer than what everybody in the room was comfortable with.

49\. Charm  
She set flowers at the tiny statuette, and thanked Her for the garden.

50\. Chime  
Windchimes clinked and rattled in the breeze as, through the window, the huge family could be seen piled in a warm parlor after dinner.


End file.
